


Noche cerrada en Sabaody

by Julih



Category: One Piece
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5896858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julih/pseuds/Julih
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En una noche cerrada, Rayleigh huye de lo inevitable. A Shakky le sobra intuición para saberse único refugio en el mundo, incluso para ver más allá de la triste muerte. ¿Quién soportaría impávido la caída de un dios, de un rey, o peor aun la de un amigo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noche cerrada en Sabaody

_"El mundo está por cambiar."_

Ah, sí... La intuición femenina es aterradora.

En el momento en que abre la puerta del bar y encuentra un plato de comida sobre la mesa, instrucciones para calentarlo y una advertencia de quitarse las botas antes de entrar, Silvers Rayleigh sabe que su sorpresiva visita no sorprende a nadie. Limpia el camino de barro que lo persigue desde la entrada, come y se echa a dormir sin atreverse a hacer más notoria su presencia.   
Intenta dormir. El bar de Shakuyaku es campo de fantasmas que no han muerto todavía pero en nada llegarán al patíbulo. Los escucha entonar una canción sin aliento que no es un requiem pero para el caso viene siendo lo mismo.   
¿Con qué cara mirará Garp a Roger en este momento?  
Ya no quiere dormir. Ya no sabe lo que quiere. Cuando abre la puerta de la habitación de Shakky, sin golpear ni pedir permiso, como el atropellador malnacido que nunca creyó llegar a ser, ella lo recibe despierta, receptiva. Sonriente.   
\- Te tardaste mucho.   
¿A qué le temes? La pregunta muda flota entre ambos.   
Rayleigh se reconoce cauteloso, difícilmente cobarde. Pero la distancia, el mar y un par de puertas son incapaces de contener a las sombras que lo siguen. Tiene el coraje pero no la voluntad para encararlos, ruega por Shakky, por que pelee por él esta última batalla.   
Sus brazos epifánicos lo reciben, ella lo besa en la frente, lo esconde bajo las sabanas y le ofrece su cuerpo de guarida.   
\- Por esta noche, te dejaré huir dentro de mí.

_La intuición femenina... tan aterradora._

Con el sol ya en lo alto, Rayleigh se niega a admitir su propio despertar. Tibiamente congelado en la noche anterior, no tiene el temple para reconocer al mundo. Conoce de antemano la noticia que es ese momento está sacudiéndolo.   
Pero Shakky ha dejado la puerta abierta. Su cuerpo por una noche ¿por cuánto tiempo su bar?  
Hombre adulto, hombre viejo ya ¿cómo puede ser tanto temor? Y sin embargo ¿Qué hombre puede soportar la caída de un dios, peor aun, la de un amigo?  
Amigo, hermano, capitán, rey. Roger.   
Un desayuno esperándolo en la mesa y, bajo el plato, una nota.

_“Desempaca tus cosas en la segunda habitación. Hueles horrible, báñate. Vuelvo antes del mediodía.”_

Hombre grande ya, llorando así de tristeza, de gratitud.   
Y abajo, desconectada, sin sentido, como una idea escrita sin pensar, una última línea.

_“El mundo está por cambiar.”_

_Ah, sí… la intuición femenina es tan aterradora._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer~ Publicado originalmente en Agosto de 2013.


End file.
